


end of the line

by studioghoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: how is this so short and so sad, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studioghoul/pseuds/studioghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We were supposed to be together ‘til the end of the line.”<br/>“It’s the end of my line, pal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the worst thing ive ever written and im so sorry
> 
> if it helps
> 
> i made myself cry writing this

“Stevie, no, please no, don’t do this to me.” Bucky’s distantly aware that he’s crying. “Please, doll, you can’t do this to me. Not now. I was doin’ so good. I can’t lose you now.” Steve’s crying, too. He rubs his thumbs across Steve’s tear stained cheeks. “Shh, Buck, it’s okay.” Steve says weakly. “It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay, Bucky.” He smiles weakly before coughing. 

 

☆

 

The mission was going so well. How did Bucky miss that last agent? This is all his fault. Steve is dying and it’s all Bucky’s fault.

 

☆

 

“Bucky!” Steve shouts to the best of his ability pulling Bucky out of his head. “Bucky, please look at me.” He slowly lifts a hand to Bucky’s face. “Please.” He whispers. Bucky looks back at Steve’s face, tears falling down his face. “I can’t lose you, Stevie.”  _ I love you so fucking much you punk. Please don’t leave me. I can’t do this without you. I love you. _


End file.
